DIAGNÓSTICO RESERVADO
by Juli McKeltar
Summary: El amor puede llegar a hacer cosas bastante extrañas en la vida de las personas. Kei Takishima es la prueba viviente de eso, o por lo menos eso piensa su médico de cabecera, tras observar a un inteligente y adinerado joven abandonar, nuevamente, el hospital.


Hola a todos :) En los últimos días ando recordando Special A, uno de mis animes favoritos y esta historia fue apareciendo en mi mente. Espero les guste.

Disclamer: Special A no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Aunque ya inicié el proceso de expropiación de Kei, les estaré comentando las resueltas del mismo próximamente :P

* * *

 **DIASGNÓSTICO RESERVADO**

\- Señor Takishima, ¿de nuevo por aquí?

\- Sí Doctor, de verdad que no lo entiendo.

\- ¿Ah no?

Kei sonríe brillantemente, con una esas sonrisas que solo suele dedicar a Hikari, o de esas que se le escapan cuando está fantaseando con ella.

\- De verdad que no.

\- Jum, dígame, ¿ayer no fue su cumpleaños número 30?

\- Ah, es cierto. Luego, suspiró tan dulcemente que al Dr. Usui le pareció estar oliendo algo similar a la miel.

\- Y, bueno, disculpe la pregunta, ¿podría saber cómo lo celebró?.

Kei no necesitaba mayor invitación.

\- Ahhh, fue realmente un buen cumpleaños. Hikari y yo, fuimos los dos solos a la casa de campo en las afueras de Tokio, yo quería una tarde tranquila con ella.

\- ¿Y la tuvo?

\- Sí. Dijo dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Hoy no era él mismo, todos lo habían notado, menos él. Solía pasarle cuando tenía una sobredosis de amor.

\- ¿Pero… qué pasó en la noche?

\- Oh, no se lo puedo decir.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Bueno, usted entenderá, son cosas de…marido y mujer.

El medico se sonrojó violentamente.

\- Disculpe, yo me refería a qué, bueno, qué, cómo, mmm, antes de eso…quiero decir, ¿qué comió?

\- Ah, mi esposa preparó una rica cena, tal como me gustan, yo se lo pedí. Quería comer sus famosas bolas de arroz.

\- Señor Takishima…

\- ¿Si?

\- Creo que ya lo habíamos hablado el año pasado.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Acerca de que es mejor dejar a la señora Takishima fuera de la cocina…por su propio bienestar.

\- Bueno, como le he dicho en años anteriores, no creo que haya ningún problema con la comida que prepara mi esposa.

\- Pero, pero señor…ella…ella misma le trajo desmayado esta mañana.

\- Habrá sido una insolación de seguro.

\- Pero…tuvimos que hacerle un lavado de estómago

\- Mmm, sin duda, me habrá hecho mal el viaje de regreso, es un camino con demasiadas curvas. Dijo Kei, su buen humor imperturbable -se encontraba danzando imaginariamente en la tierra de la felicidad conyugal- Se levantó y camino con seguridad, abriendo la puerta del consultorio, tras la cual le esperaba Hikari. Tan pronto la vio, un aura llena de rosas apareció a su alrededor, se giró hacia el médico y se despidió de él con una sonrisa angelical. Tomó la mano de su amada y se retiró del hospital.

El médico le miraba por la ventana de su oficina, en el segundo piso. No podía creer que él fuera en realidad de esa forma, bajo la influencia del amor. Lo había conocido en otros contextos y era esa clase de persona que inspiraban respeto y más allá de eso, temor.

En días como hoy, le parecía estar viendo una persona muy diferente, quizá un gemelo perdido. Cada año era lo mismo, él le pedía a su esposa, famosa en todo Tokio por sus terribles habilidades culinarias, que le preparara algo de comer, usualmente un bento, o bolas de arroz. Luego, él terminaba en el hospital, con cara de encontrarse en un fairy tale, dando cualquier clase de excusa por su estado de salud.

Suspiró dramáticamente. El medico al que había reemplazado le había advertido la terquedad del señor Takishima. Al parecer en los primeros años de matrimonio, cocinar era una petición frecuente del enamorado esposo. Ella accedía con gusto, pues a pesar de sus fatales habilidades, en realidad le gustaba prepararle la comida, mucho más cuando veía la expresión de deleite de su esposo y las gracias que siempre daba tras la cena.

Poco después, él comenzó a enfermar, solían decirle que comenzaba a tener problemas de colon. Él no lo quiso aceptar, daba excusas que iban desde, no volveré a comer en la calle hasta...fue culpa de la comida del avión, pero nunca aceptó la responsabilidad de su esposa en el asunto. La situación fue tal que el anterior médico fue reconvenido por familiares y amigos para que tomara cartas en el asunto. Él hizo llamar a la esposa y le dio las malas noticias.

\- Señora…usted no sabe cocinar.

\- Pero…a Kei le gusta, no lo entiendo.

\- Señora, ¿usted quiere a su marido?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Entonces, supongo que no lo quiere matar, ¿no es así?

\- Pero claro que no, ¿por qué sugiere algo semejante?

\- Porque lo está envenenando. Si sigue así, el joven desaparecerá y morirá ante sus ojos.

Ella lo miró estupefacta. No queriendo creerlo. Pero tras dos semanas de no cocinar se dio cuenta que, en realidad, la salud de Kei sí había mejorado.

Pero él, extrañando, no la sazón, sino el amor que sentía en cada comida, le volvió a pedir que hiciera algo para él.

Ella se negó.

Fue una enorme discusión la de aquel día. Él amenazó con destruir a cualquiera que se quejara de su comida. Ella comenzó a llorar, diciéndole que no lo quería matar, que lo amaba demasiado para perderlo por algo tan nimio como la comida. Le dijo que no lo volvería a hacer jamás.

Él tardó un año en persuadirla. En realidad, a punto de chantaje emocional y charlas de retos pendientes entre ellos, logró hacerle prometer que por lo menos para sus cumpleaños lo consentiría con un plato, así fuera pequeñito. Y ella accedió, tras ser derrotada en un desafío y ser llamada señorita número dos.

Y así llegaban a ese punto. Ya era el séptimo año en el que atendía la enfermedad no reconocida del señor Takishima…

A lo mejor la próxima vez lo remitía al ala psiquiátrica, de seguro allí confirmarían el diagnóstico que rondaba en su mente desde hace algunos años: masoquismo, sin duda, Kei Takishima, Presidente del prestigioso y multimillonario grupo Takishima, era masoquista.

* * *

N/A: Creo que nunca voy a poder olvidar la manera en la que Hikari desintegró el arroz al tratar de lavarlo. No creo que sea una habilidad que pueda mejorar con los años, ¿qué piensan ustedes? Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña locura mía, ¡agradecería sus reviews!


End file.
